


An Orphan for the Holidays

by Gaygent37



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Attempt at Seduction, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, NO CAPES, Pillow Talk, Rimming, Some guilt, horse dildo, jason is 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Every year around the holidays, Bruce participates in an program where he "adopts" an orphan during the holiday season and spoils them with the best Christmas ever.After three previously successful years, Bruce has a good feeling about 15-year-old Jason.Until he catches the boy in Bruce's room, on Bruce's bed, with sex toys that are not Bruce's.





	An Orphan for the Holidays

“Hey, you’re Jason Todd?”

The fifteen-year-old boy nodded, grinning brightly. He held out a hand to Bruce, and shook with a strong but enthusiastic shake. “Yup! Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne!”

Bruce smiled. “Just call me Bruce,” he said kindly.

“Okay!” Jason said cheerfully. He adjusted the duffle bag on his shoulder.

“C’mon,” Bruce said, putting a hand on Jason’s shoulder to steer him towards the car.

Jason’s eyes went wide when he saw the limo. “ _WOAH_! So you _are_ rich!” he said. Then, he blushed. “I mean- I just heard… from the other kids that I had been picked by someone rich, and I didn’t believe them… sorry. I hope I didn’t offend you.”

Bruce laughed. “It’s completely fine, Jason. I’ve been participating in the program for about three years now, and so you’re the fifth orphan I’ve taken in to spend the holidays with me. I’ve done siblings in the years past, since- well, you aren’t wrong, I am rich, so I could afford it.”

A butler stood by the limo, and he opened the door. Jason gave him a huge smile before sliding in, onto the leather seats. Bruce slid in after him.

“This is so cool!” Jason said loudly, his eyes darting from side to side, trying to take in everything at once. “Is this how you always travel around?!”

Bruce smiled, endeared by the boy’s excitement. “Only special occasions.”

“Like to pick orphans up?”

“Like to pick you up.”

Jason stared at Bruce with absolute worship in his eyes for a split second before he slid across the seats and threw his arms around Bruce, squeezing the man’s waist tightly in an awkwardly positioned side hug.

“You’re the best!” Jason said.

And Bruce smiled. This was going to be another good Christmas.

~

“Alfred, where is Jason?” Bruce asked, popping his head into the kitchen, a bathrobe wrapped tightly around his body and running a hand through his damp hair.

“I believe young Master Jason has gone to the library,” Alfred said calmly, looking up from his book.

Bruce frowned. “But I just checked the library. He’s not there.”

Alfred took a slow sip of tea. “Then he must have gone to his room. The boy has been running around the Manor grounds all week. He is bound to be tired around this time.”

Bruce nodded. “Okay. Just checking. I’ll make sure to pass by his room before I turn in for the night.” He smiled. “Thanks for all your help today, Alfred.”

Alfred smiled gently. “Of course, Master Bruce.” He went back to his book.

Bruce made his way to the second floor, where he knocked softly on Jason’s door. He waited a second, but no one answered. He cracked the door open a bit and peeked inside. The bed was empty, and so was the rest of the room. Frowning, Bruce started down the hall again. He would get changed, and then go check in the library once more.

His young orphan had taken quite the liking to the library, with its extensive resources on anything and everything. Particularly Shakespeare, Bruce had noticed.

He stepped into his own bedroom and flicked the light switch on. He had his robe half undone when he froze.

“Jason…” Bruce said slowly. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Jason was sitting cross-legged in the middle of Bruce’s bed, wearing one of Bruce’s t-shirts and from the looks of it, nothing else. In front of him, tipped onto the covers, was the large box of sex toys that Bruce had shoved deep inside his closet.

Jason looked up, but he did not seem alarmed to be caught. He ran a finger down the length of the whip. “So, is this what you do when all those pretty ladies come over?” Jason asked. He smirked. “Do you use it on them, or do they use it on you?”

Bruce’s eyes widened. He quickly rushed over and jerked the whip from Jason’s hands. “Oh my god, don’t touch that, Jason! Where did you even find all this? What are you doing in my bedroom?!”

Jason just laughed and let himself fall backwards onto the bed. “I was just _bored_. You’re gone all day, and I have no one else in the entire Manor except Alfred. And all he wants to do is _clean_. He said I could explore the Manor, and I’ve gone through every single room in here, except yours, so I thought, why not?”

“This is why not, Jason!” Bruce said, scandalized.

Jason smirked. “You never answered my question, old man.” Then, he nodded at Bruce’s body, which had been revealed when he ran over, having forgotten that he undid his robe. “’s that why you’ve got all those scars?”

“No!” Bruce quickly pulled his robe together again. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He sat down on the bed. “God, I can’t believe I’m about to explain this to you,” he muttered. He opened his eyes again and stared up at the ceiling. “A couple months ago, I had this partner, who had… particular tastes. He wanted to do some rather extreme things. We... decided to stop seeing each other six weeks ago, and I’ve never had a chance to get rid of all this.”

Jason sat back up and nodded at the dark blue fake horse cock. “So he could take that entire thing up his ass?”

Bruce winced and closed his eyes again. “Jason…” he said in a pained voice. “Please.”

Jason just laughed. “Sorry, B. Just curious.”

“You should really get going to bed.”

“I’m not tired,” Jason argued. He remained where he was.

Bruce sighed. “Well, you should go to your room then.”

“Why?” Jason asked, cocking his head to the side. “You want some alone time to take care of yourself with these things that you claim were for your ‘extreme boyfriend’?”

“I need some time alone to get over the fact that I’m having this rather embarrassing conversation with a fifteen-year-old!” Bruce snapped.

Jason blinked at him a couple times, when he started smiling. He pushed himself forward onto his hands and knees. “Well,” he purred. “We don’t have to _talk_ about it. It can always be more… you know, hands on.”

“Jason!”

Jason slowly crawled forward, making his way delicately through the maze of toys. “C’mon, B. You want to play with these again, don’t you?” He swung a pale leg over one of Bruce’s thighs. He was definitely naked under the shirt. “How about a sweet, supple body of a young-”

“You’re fucking _fifteen_!” Bruce shouted, shoving Jason off of him. He backed away from the bed, glaring at Jason. “Seriously?” He took a deep breath, and did not know what to say after that. He just shook his head and stormed out of the room.

Bruce leaned against the other side of the door, trying to catch his breath.

Jason was _fifteen_. Had Bruce been mistaken? The boy acted way older than that. When he first met him, however, when he was picking Jason up from the orphanage, Jason had seemed like a sweet, bubbly child.

It was true that Bruce had been rather busy the past week and had only seen Jason at breakfast, then dinner, and he would occasionally run into the boy in the halls afterwards. They had not spent much time together, other than a few short conversations.

Bruce had no idea what prompted Jason to act the way he did. Bruce had not given the boy any signs of interest in him. Yes, Jason was cute, but in the way a kitten or a puppy was cute.

He scrubbed the balls of his hands into his eyes. He took a few more deep breaths, then turned around to open the door again. He would talk to Jason, make the boundaries extremely clear.

He pulled the door open, his first words already leaving his lips, but then, they froze in his throat.

Jason’s lewd moan cut him off, and Bruce stood in shock, staring.

Jason was still on Bruce’s bed, ass high up in the air, four fingers awkwardly pumping in and out of himself. His face was mashed into the covers, and Bruce’s shirt had fallen down and scrunched up under his neck. His eyes opened slightly when he heard Bruce’s voice.

“Please…” he said breathlessly.

Bruce’s mouth opened and closed a couple times. Half of him was screaming to look away, and to bring Jason back to the orphanage the first thing tomorrow morning. The other half of him stared on with curious disgust.

Bruce felt dirty just thinking about how Jason’s flawless skin was perfect for leaving bruises on. How he just wanted to make tears well up in those huge, blue eyes. How he wanted to leave angry red handprints on that ass, and how he wanted to touch Jason’s leaking cock until he was begging for Bruce to let him come.

Jason cried out, trying to squeeze his thumb in next to his other four fingers. He twisted his hand around, shaping and reshaping it, but no matter what he did, he just could not fit it into himself.

“P-Please, Bruce,” he whispered in a wrecked voice. “Please…”

Bruce walked over slowly, in a daze. “Jason....”

“I need you, B,” Jason whined. “I need- I need something to- to fill me.” He pulled his hand out of his hole, and from where Bruce stood by the bed, he could see his hole fluttering desperately, searching for something to close around.

“Oh, fuck,” Bruce cursed under his breath. He reached a hand out and put it on the swell of Jason’s ass. Jason shivered underneath him. His skin was warm and soft to the touch. Jason pushed his ass up even more firmly into Bruce’s hand. He cursed himself internally once more before he firmly shut out the logical half of his brain. “What do you want, baby?”

Jason let out a broken sob. “Please, anything. I just- _in me_.”

Bruce reached for the large dildo Jason had previously taken interest in. He ran the thick cock down the crack of Jason’s ass.

“Something like this?” he asked quietly. He let the head of the cock catch on Jason’s rim.

Jason positively trembled. “Yes, yes, yes, please, B. I- I can take it, I promise!”

Bruce reached for the bottle of lube that Jason had tossed aside. He coated the dildo liberally. Then, he put the head of it against Jason’s hole again.

“You going to take all of it?” he asked.

Jason just let out a needy groan and pushed his ass back even more. Bruce smirked and pushed the head in. Jason groaned and twisted his fingers into the covers, squeezing them to death.

Bruce continued to push in slowly, running his other hand up and down Jason’s back soothingly. Finally, the head popped into him.

“Hardest part’s over, baby,” Bruce whispered. “You ready?”

Jason panted hard, a thin layer of sweat building up around his forehead. “Y-Yeah,” he gasped.

Bruce started pushing it in again, watching in wonder as the thick horse cock disappeared into Jason’s small body. The boy’s pained groans were like music to Bruce’s ears, but by Jason’s gritted teeth and his firmly shut eyes, Bruce knew that Jason would be too stubborn to actually admit that it hurt too much or he wanted Bruce to give him a second.

So Bruce stopped, reached down and grabbing Jason’s cock instead. Jason gasped and twitched at the sudden change from pain to pleasure. His eyes flew open, and he let out a long moan as Bruce stroked him roughly.

“You like it a bit painful, don’t you?” Bruce asked, breathlessly, watching Jason.

Jason groaned and nodded. “Yes, yes, yes, oh fuck, that’s- _ah_!”

He bucked forward into Bruce’s hand, only to suddenly find it gone. Jason let out a whine, and Bruce smirked. “You haven’t earned your reward yet, baby.”

He started to slowly push the dildo into Jason again. “Still think you can take it?” he asked.

Jason did not answer immediately. Then, he gave a nearly imperceptible nod.

Bruce stopped. “Baby, don’t think you have to take it. You’re obviously not new to this, and I have no idea how long you’ve been doing this to be able to stretch yourself to this limit, but… don’t force it. It’s okay to stop.”

Jason gritted his teeth and gave Bruce a teary glance. “How much do I have left?”

Bruce gave a silent wince. “You’re a little less than halfway, baby. You’ve got about eight inches left.”

Jason let out a weak groan.

Without another thought, Bruce started slowly pulling out. Jason lay there, compliant. Bruce tossed the lube coated dildo aside and crawled onto the bed with Jason. He put a hand on each hip and rubbed circles into his skin there.

“It’s okay, baby. You did wonderful,” he said. Then, Bruce leaned forward and blew gently on Jason’s clenching hole. Jason shivered with anticipation. “I’m going to make you feel good, now, okay?”

Jason nodded. Bruce leaned in and licked around the rim of Jason’s hole, clearing away the stickiness of the lube and wiping it onto the sleeve of his bathrobe. Bruce continued meticulously cleaning Jason out with his tongue, slowly fucking the boy with his tongue.

Jason quickly became a panting mess, this time, dizzy with pleasure.

“Bruce, Bruce, Bruce, B, please, I need more, I need more!” he groaned into the covers. He continued to cry out, grinding his ass into Bruce’s face, not that Bruce minded all that much.

Jason was getting close, Bruce could tell. His cock twitched as Bruce ate him out like a starved man. His cries became short and more high-pitched. Suddenly, Jason arched violently and came with a silent scream onto the covers.

A second later, he collapsed into a heap, his weeping cock, still giving weak spurts.

He pushed himself over onto his back, tossing away the black butt plug that dug into his back.

He gave Bruce a weak smile. “Hey, old man,” he said.

Bruce wiped his mouth with his bathrobe. “Jason,” he answered with a small nod.

Jason just smiled lazily and pulled the large t-shirt down over his stomach. “’m tired,” he said, yawning loudly. “Think I’m gonna… just knock out right here.”

With that, Jason closed his eyes, curled up a bit closer, and fell asleep.

Bruce’s eyes widened, then he rolled them, scoffing quietly. “Ungrateful brat,” he muttered under his breath. He went around quietly, grabbing a wet towel to clean up the stains on the bed, gently wiping down Jason’s cock and his wrecked hole. He tossed the dildo into the sink to wash later.

Bruce returned to the bedroom and stared at Jason’s sleeping form. He had no idea what to do now.

This was a _child_ he had been given the opportunity to take care of for the Christmas holidays. He was fifteen, for fuck’s sake!

Jason shifted in the bed. He opened his eyes sleepily. “Stop feeling guilty and get over here, old man,” Jason grumbled. “I’m cold.”

“And I’m not your heater,” Bruce answered slowly. “You have a heater in your room, that is completely under your own control.”

Jason smirked. He looked cute with that sleepy smirk on his face. “Yeah, well I like your bedroom better. I bet your heater is better too, so I’m not leaving. The question is whether or not you’re joining me.”

Bruce sighed loudly and hesitated a second longer before taking the last few strides to the bed. He pulled back the covers and climbed under it.

Jason let out a satisfied purr and immediately cuddled up against Bruce. Their legs tangled together, and Bruce could feel Jason’s soft cock against his right thigh. One of Jason’s arms were thrown around Bruce’s waist.

“You do this with every family you get fostered into?” Bruce asked nervously.

Jason laughed quietly. “Just the hot, single ones,” he yawned.

Bruce tensed.

“I’m kidding, old man,” Jason said dryly. “Don’t see why it will be of any consolation, but this is my first time doing anything like this.” He curled up closer, moving his hand from Bruce’s waist to tangle with his chest hair. He muttered something else.

“What was that?”

Jason sighed. “I said, I’ve never been fostered for longer than a couple days.”

“ _What?_ Why’s that?”

Jason shrugged. “Dunno. My past, probably.” He snorted quietly. “Was surprised you picked me at all. The lady that runs the children’s home said you were a miracle worker with tough kids like me. I wanted to prove her wrong, that you couldn’t possibly keep me under control. But somehow, I lasted a week. Thought I might as well go the extra mile.”

Bruce was silent for a second. “Do you _want_ to be sent back?”

“Fuck no! That place is utter shit! I hate the kids, and I hate Mrs. Morris. If I had it my way, I’d still be out on the streets.” Jason started scowling.

“So that stunt you pulled…”

“Was to try to get you to send me back, and for Mrs. Morris to realize I’m a lost cause.” Jason paused. “But obviously, I was not expecting to get any further than _finding_ your toys. And then I thought you’d finally kick me out when you saw me… _attempting_ to fist myself. But…” He traced his finger through Bruce’s chest hair, and Bruce could feel his warm breath against his skin. “It turned out rather nicely in my favor, I think.”

Bruce did not say anything for a while. “I should not have done that,” he admitted. “You’re supposed to be spending the holidays with me in some semblance of a family, but- that was- that was fucked up.”

“I think it’s less fucked up than what my biological family was like,” Jason snorted. “You know, the usual abusive father, the alcoholic mother, and the older sister that just does not give a shit about her little brother because he’s got a different dad.”

“Wow,” Bruce said quietly. “I’m sorry, Jason.”

Jason just sighed. “Yeah, well, what can you do?” He lay there for several seconds, just listening to Bruce’s heartbeat. “Hey, B,” he said quietly. “I know Christmas isn’t for a few days, but… you’ve already made this the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“Hm?”

“Yeah. I’ve enjoyed my time here,” Jason said truthfully. “I was going to destroy some stuff while you were gone and drive Alfred crazy, but he’s… a really good man. And your library really sweetened the deal as well.”

“My _library_ convinced you?” Bruce snorted.

Jason shrugged. “It definitely helped.”

“Uh, okay.”

“Don’t worry, old man. You’re not too bad either.” Jason smiled up at Bruce. “You know, I expected you to feel a little worse over what just happened, but you’re really calm about it. Thanks.”

“Oh, trust me. The second you go to sleep, I’m going to break down,” Bruce said with a snort.

“Then maybe you should go to sleep first,” Jason suggested.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Jason.

Jason smiled and shrugged. “What? If we’re going to do this, we might as well mutually take care of each other. Well, I’ll try my best, but…” he trailed off slowly.

“This?” Bruce asked slowly, rolling that thought around in his head. He was kind of scared that he was not completely adverse to it.

“Yeah,” Jason said. “This.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey, I meant to start this account off with Jaydick, but I was stuck with sudden inspiration. (This started out as Dick x Bruce, but... I thought Jay was a bit better off a choice.)
> 
> So um, I hope this means my writer's block is gone and I can get back to writing my non-porn fics, which are on a different account because I'm a coward and don't want people to find my own and connect it to my other account which has next to no porn at all? Ugh.
> 
> Fingers crossed!


End file.
